Nobody Wants to Be Lonely
by ianna28
Summary: Song Fic to Nobody Wants to Be Lonely by Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin. It becomes clear for Ryan and Eric how much the want each other. SLASH. Don't like it? Don't read it. One Shot.


A/N: I will be continuing my Ryan series, don't worry. This is something for your viewing pleasure. I like the song so ::shrugs:: Reminded me of them when I listened to it once again.

Disclaimer: I do own Ryan, he's about two inches and lives with his brother Greg. I keep them in a cage, and they're surprisingly furry. Unfortunately I own hampsters, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_****__There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

Ryan sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He threw his jacket on the chair in the corner, not bothering to look as it landed neatly across the back. He opened the curtains to catch the last few rays of the sun as it disappeared behind the buildings and sands of the beaches. The city was darkened by the night and yet he didn't move. Running his hand through his hair he sighed then moved to his bed laying down, not bothering to change his clothes.

_****__Here I stand in the shadows  
In the shadows  
Come to come, come to me  
Can't you see that_

Eric stood in front of Ryan's door, hand poised to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to complete the actions. He wanted, no needed, to talk to Ryan, he had been acting strangely lately, but that wasn't what had pulled Eric to his door so early in the morning. He felt like he needed to comfort the younger man for something. He closed his eyes and almost willed Ryan to come to the door without him knocking. No such luck.__

___****__Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why, why don't you let me love you_

Ryan put down his cup of coffee when he heard the almost hesitant knock at the door. He sighed inwardly wondering who was coming to bother him so early in the morning. He opened the door and felt his breath catch for just a second, thoughts and feelings coursing through his mind, none of them telling him to speak.___****___

___****____****__Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby_

"Hey," the Cuban-Russian smiled ever so gently, it made Ryan's heart give a little jump. "Um, can I come in?" Ryan could only nod and held the door open for him.

Ryan had tried to stop himself of dreaming of the man that was in his apartment at the moment, but had failed, and seeing him here in front of him wasn't helping his emotional state any. He knew what his feelings were for Eric, but he wondered if Eric knew, and more importantly, what were Eric's feelings towards Ryan.  
___****____****____  
****__Before I start going crazy  
Going crazy  
Run to me  
Run to me  
Cause I'm dying..._

Eric turned to face Ryan, wondering what it meant that Ryan had yet to speak. "Um, hey. So what brings you here so early?" Eric watched Ryan's mouth move.

"I was wondering if, maybe we could talk." Eric finally managed to say, his own brain moving as slowly as Ryan's seemed to be. He looked into Ryan's hazel-speckled green eyes and felt his heart jump a little faster. He couldn't stop himself from taking the three steps that closed the distance between him and Ryan, letting his hand go up to cup Ryan's cheek and his thump gently start to stroke Ryan's jaw.  
___****____****____****____  
****__Why, why don't you let me love you  
I wanna feel you need me  
Feel you need me  
Just like the air you're breathing  
Breathing, I need you here in my life_

Ryan's eyes widened slightly when Eric took his face in his hand, but he didn't move away. His brain wasn't fast enough to comprehend what his body wanted to do until he was against Eric, his head leaning against Eric's chest. Eric wrapped his other arm around Ryan's waist and held onto him, and Ryan returned the motion by wrapping both of his arms around the Cuban-Russian. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then attempted to push away, not really knowing why.  
___****____****____****____****____  
****__Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no..._

Eric tightened his grip on the younger man when he felt him try to push away. It was a halfhearted push and Eric knew he really didn't want to go. Ryan looked up at him and Eric once again caressed his cheek softly. Ryan instantly leaned into his touch, letting out a soft sigh. He wasn't sure if this was another one of his dreams, or if this was actually happening.  
___****____****____****____****____****____  
****__Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah_

Eric leaned down and gently touched his lips to Ryan's soft ones. The interaction bringing sparks and a thirst for more. Ryan's arms tightened around Eric's waist and he let out a sigh that parted his lips slightly. Eric took the invitation and ran his hands through Ryan's hair, sliding his tongue between Ryan's teeth to explore his mouth. Ryan's moaned slightly and closed his eyes.

___****____****____****____****____****____****____****__Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

Ryan opened his eyes and took a slow shuddered breath when he realized that he was back in his bedroom, alone. He turned to his side and tightly clutched a pillow to his chest. It was just another dream, another dream that broke another piece of his heart when he realized that it wasn't true.

Eric sat in his chair, with a mug of coffee in his hands, staring out the window and thinking of the brunette man that had plagued his dreams that night.

What they both would give to make that dream a reality.  
___****____****____****____****____****____****____****__  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why, why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you..._


End file.
